For You, Anything One Shot
by earplover1344
Summary: Nicole and Waverly are invited to Chrissy and Perry's wedding, and things get a little steamy when Nicole comes home to Waverly trying on her bridesmaid's dress. WayHaught One Shot smut.


WayHaught One Shot: For You, Anything.

Howdy y'all! This is my first time writing smut, but I have been trying to come up with a new chapter for one of my other fics and was hoping this would get the creative juices flowing for that one! I do not own any of the characters and this is all out of good fun. If smut isn't your thing then sadly, this one is not for you! But those of you who do like this kind of writing, please enjoy!

Waverly and Nicole had received an invite to Chrissy and Perry's wedding after all of the craziness had settled down. Nicole had to work a shift before she was able to leave the station to go get ready for the wedding, but Waverly said she would be getting ready at Nicole's so they could go together.

Nicole sat at her desk watching the clock tick away as slow as a snail, waiting until she was free from the paperwork Nedley had put her on. With it being his daughter getting married, he was even more demanding than usual. Nicole didn't mind doing the extra paperwork as she knew it was helping him out, but man did desk duty suck! It was five minutes until Nicole was able to leave the station so she pulled out her phone looking for something to distract her.

"_I wonder what Waverly is doing right now?"_ Nicole thought to herself as she scrolled through her phone to find her girlfriend's name in her contacts.

_Nicole: Hey cutie, whatcha doing?_

_Waverly: Waiting for my slow girlfriend to get home and help me pick out which dress to wear ;)_

_N: Now baby, you know what I would love to see you wear ;)_

Nicole smirked at her phone as she was thinking of exactly what she would like to see Waverly in, but sadly that wasn't something that could be worn to the wedding. Waverly didn't respond back before Nicole was able to close out of her computer and head home for the day.

She grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and walked, practically bounding to her car so she could go to her place and get ready with her beautiful girlfriend.

The car ride was short as Nicole let her mind wander to how she wanted the night to end after the wedding reception. She would take Waverly home and all the romantic vibes they had been surrounded with all day would be working in Nicole's favor of setting the mood. Before she knew it Nicole was sitting in her driveway putting her car in park.

She turned the key and turned off the car, exiting quickly so she could get inside. Nicole and Waverly both did not like being late for any events, and since Waverly was a bridesmaid she really didn't want to be late. _Leave it to Waverly to choose multiple options for a bridesmaid dress, especially since all of them will look amazing on her. _Nicole thought to herself as she walked to the front door.

Nicole entered her house and heard music coming from her bedroom, playing muffled through the closed door. She could hear Waverly faintly singing, as she normally did when she got ready to go out. Nicole chuckled and smiled just imagining the small brunette dancing in front of her full body mirror she had in her room.

She quickly took off her work boots and set them on the rug next to the door; shedding her standard issued jacket and gun holster belt. Nicole felt a small bounce in her step as she bounded up the stairs to see her girl. She gently opened the door to make sure she didn't hit Waverly if she was dancing around the room, and peered in seeing Waverly standing in nothing but her matching lace bra and pantie set. Nicole's mouth went dry as she saw her goddess of a girlfriend standing there in practically nothing. She started to feel the wetness grow between her legs. _Holy shit my girlfriend is hot. _Nicole thought as she continued to watch her girlfriend from the doorway.

Nicole pushed the door open and surprised Waverly. The little brunette yelped and jumped back covering her body. In a town like Purgatory you could never know for sure who was coming through the door.

"Fudge nuggets, Nicole!" Waverly yelled and let out a sigh of relief to see it was just her girlfriend and not a revenant. "You scared the ba-jesus out of me!"

"My apologies," Nicole smirked as she closed the distance between her girlfriend and herself. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Nicole said as she grabbed Waverly's hand pulling her closer.

Waverly visibly gulped at the suggestion she hear in her girlfriend's voice. Waverly knew that she needed to get ready if she wanted to get there before she was expected to, but she hadn't seen her girlfriend privately in a few days as their schedules kept getting interrupted.

Getting back to the serious matter at hand, "Yes, in fact you can help me choose which dress I should wear for the wedding. And maybe a different one for the reception, I'm not sure." Waverly started to ramble.

"Baby, you know you'll look good in anything, right?" Nicole arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"You have to say that Nicole, now please help me pick," Waverly gave a big toothy grin trying to look as sweet and innocent as possible.

"Fine, I'll help you baby," Nicole placed a soft kiss on Waverly's cheek. "I think this one would look amazing on you Waves." Nicole said picking up the shorter option with the cut out at the midriff.

"You really think so? You don't think it will look bad at a wedding?" Waverly started to feel self-conscious.

"Baby, you could wear a potato sack and you would look beautiful," Nicole winked handing Waverly the dress. "Now go try it on so I can get a mini fashion show before I have to get ready."

Waverly walked into the bathroom to go put the dress on. Although Nicole has seen her naked multiple times, Waverly wanted to give her a big reveal when she came out with the dress on. She put on the maroon dress and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a halter that came to mid-thigh on Waverly. In the middle the dress where it was tight around the stomach there were two spots that exposed Waverly's soft, tanned skin. _I sure hope this one will be okay. I know Chrissy said any of the options I showed her would work perfectly, but I just didn't want to mess up her big day. _Waverly thought to herself as she looked hard to find a flaw with the dress.

Nicole knocked lightly on the door, "Waves, are you okay? Am I going to get a fashion show?" Nicole chuckled as she pushed the door open a little farther until she could see her girlfriend standing there looking at her reflection. "Wow," is all Nicole could get out.

Her mouth went dry and her eyes must have looked like hearts at the way she was staring at her beautiful angel. Nicole walked towards her girlfriend eyeing her up and down. "You look absolutely stunning Waves."

"You really think so?" Waverly asked turning to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

"Oh baby, I know so," Nicole smirked at the small brunette who started to look a little more confident with Nicole's words.

This put a huge smile on Waverly's face as she was excited to wear this dress for her best friend's wedding day.

Nicole closed the distance between the two and put her arms around the small Earp looking at her in the mirror with her arms wrapped around her shoulders. This made Waverly's heart start beating a little faster, no matter how long she and Nicole have been together the red head still made Waverly feel like she did before she kissed her the first time at the Police Station.

Nicole placed a soft kiss right behind Waverly's ear and whispered, "You are so sexy, baby." This sent shivers down Waverly's back giving her goosebumps all over her body. Nicole and her hadn't had much alone time and this was the closest they have been in a few days, where Wynonna wasn't just a room over from them.

Waverly turned in Nicole's arms to face her tall, red headed girlfriend. Waverly got up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on Nicole's perfectly pink lips. The electricity between the two was palpable and if anyone were to walk in the room they would probably get shocked. Waverly pulled back just enough to look into Nicole's deep brown eyes, seeing her pupils enlarge, making her irises look almost black.

Nicole normally was very gentle with Waverly and made sure they started everything slow, but today Nicole had a hunger for her girlfriend like never before. She snaked her arms around Waverly's waist and pulled her in close so she could connect their lips again. Waverly tangled her fingers in Nicole's hair pulling her in so she could deepen the kiss. Waverly wanted Nicole just as bad as the red head wanted Waverly.

Nicole's hands started moving to explore Waverly's perfectly fit body and kept running her hands over the exposed skin at her midriff. _I knew there was a reason I chose this dress. _Nicole smirked to herself as she thought about how much this skin-to-skin contact was needed. Waverly was pulling at the nape of Nicole's neck trying to get impossibly closer to the taller girl. Nicole knew how to solve this, she put her hands under Waverly's sculpted ass and lifted her onto the bathroom counter that stood in front of them. This made them roughly the same height, making kissing so much easier.

Waverly jumped and giggled as the granite was cold on her butt, but she was soon warmed up again from her head to her toes when Nicole stepped in between her legs bringing them even closer. Waverly could feel the wetness grow in between her legs, and the flutters in her stomach.

Knowing they didn't have much time before they had to head to the wedding Nicole let her hands explore faster than they normally do. Remembering the black lacy undergarments Waverly was wearing when she first got home was all she could think about under this dress. Nicole's hands traveled up Waverly's thighs, anticipation building in both of the women's cores, feeling like they could explode right then and there.

Waverly leaned her head back at the contact and Nicole took the opportunity to start kissing and nibbling on the smaller girl's neck. A small moan escaped Waverly's throat as she reveled in the feeling of her girlfriend's lips on her sensitive spot, her pulse point right below her ear. Nicole knew every spot that got Waverly's sex drive in gear.

Nicole started to run her hands up Waverly's thighs further, then dragging her nails gently down them, just making Waverly squirm under her touch. The last time she moved her hands up high enough to brush against the lacy underwear making Waverly's body erupt with goosebumps. Nicole shifted herself so she could do her next motion much smoother.

She off-centered herself to the small girl sitting on the counter, making sure to never break contact with her neck. Kissing and lightly sucking on her pulse point, keeping the moans pouring out of her perfect mouth. Nicole ran her right hand up Waverly's inner thigh, swiftly moving her lacy panties to the side to feel the wetness she had caused her girlfriend.

Nicole moaned into Waverly's neck feeling how wet and ready Waverly was for her. She ran her fingers through the slickness, reveling in how perfect this girl was. Nicole ran two fingers over Waverly's clit, making the small girl twitch with excitement. Nicole slowly moved her two fingers down to her entrance and teased the younger girl rubbing small circles right around there.

"N-nicole…p-p-please," Waverly practically begged as she was already starting to come undone from the red head's touch.

"Please what baby?" Nicole growled in Waverly's ear.

"Please," Waverly continued to beg.

"Just tell me what you want baby, anything, it's yours," Nicole nibbled on Waverly's earlobe making sure she was making her words as breathy as possible.

"Fuck me Nicole!" Waverly finally let out an exasperated yell.

A smirk went across Nicole's lips as this was all Nicole needed to hear from her girlfriend, she stopped teasing her with the two fingers and slowly entered inside her. The moan that fell off of Waverly's lips was heavenly. This made Nicole even more turned on than before. She made sure that she was gentle as she slowly pulled out of her girlfriend to her fingertips; leaving Waverly panting short, heavy breaths. She started to rock her hips, signaling she wanted Nicole to stop torturing her.

Nicole thrusted her two fingers back into Waverly as far as she could, feeling the way Waverly's body responded to her touch. She pulled back out slowly and went in hard again. This pace was absolute torture for Waverly who felt so close to her orgasm that she just wanted Nicole to be rough with her for once.

"Harder baby," is all Waverly could muster as she was slowly building up to her climax.

Nicole let her instincts take over and she started to thrust in and out of her girlfriend with a rapid pace that was going to put Waverly over the edge much sooner than she had thought. Waverly's breaths were heavy and uneven as she let her head hang back and the moans grow louder, letting Nicole knew how good she made her feel.

Nicole slowed her pace and curled her fingers, hitting Waverly's G-spot making Waverly's walls tighten around Nicole's fingers. She took her thumb and ran it over Waverly's clit, tantalizingly slow. As soon as Nicole hit that little bundle of nerves with the pad of her thumb, Waverly came undone on the bathroom counter. She moaned out a loud, "Nicole!" Letting her body fall forward and rest on her girlfriend's.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say my name like that," Nicole panted out as she helped Waverly ride out her post-orgasm aftershocks.

"Holy shit baby," Waverly let her eyes flutter open as Nicole started to pull her fingers slowly out of her. "Are you sure we have to go to this wedding?"

"Baby, as much as I would love that you need to go perform your duties as a bridesmaid for Chrissy," Nicole said before licking her fingers that were inside Waverly off. "Mmm," a moan of appreciation came from Nicole's throat. "But just wait until after the reception," Nicole winked at her girlfriend who was still sitting on the counter trying to compose herself.

"What about during the reception?" Waverly said batting her eyelashes at Nicole trying to look as innocent as possible.

"For you, anything."


End file.
